Quality time together
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Three stories about three groups of three wolves spending a very interesting weekend together.
1. Chapter 1

Kate, Humphrey, Eve lemon threesome

Eve was sitting on her couch watching her favorite show. As she was watching, she got a text from her husband Winston say that he was going to be gone a little longer while on his business trip because the meeting got delayed on the first day of is. Eve would respond that she understands and wishes him luck. However, she was upset that he won't be back sooner since she was sexually starved and could really use a wolfhood right now. Then suddenly, her daughter Kate came back from school and she brought her boyfriend Humphrey

 _Kate, your back from school already, said Eve_

 _Yeah mom, its 4 pm. Are you ok, said Kate_

 _I am; I just lost track of time thats all. So who is this, said Eve_

 _Humphrey, my boyfriend; I've told you about him before, said Kate_

 _Hi, said Humphrey_

 _We just stopped by to do some of our homework early so we would have all of tomorrow to hang out and have fun. Even though we're seniors in high school, they want to make sure we have all this work for us to do, said Kate_

 _And why can't Humphrey do his work by himself, said Eve_

 _Because I suck at math and physics and I can help Kate with biology and english, said Humphrey_

Before the two would then head upstairs to Kate's room, Eve asked Kate to go to the store to get a few things for her. Kate said she would get them for her since she had the time, but asked Eve why she didn't do it. Eve explained that she just feels too lazy today and wanted to ask her to do it. Kate would then tell Humphrey that she will be back soon, so get started on some of the work while she's gone. Humphrey said that he would for her. Once she left, Humphrey would sit on the kitchen table and do the biology and english part of the work. As he was working, Eve walked up to him

 _So, you've been dating my daughter for a long time now, said Eve_

 _Yeah! We've been dating for about 2 years now. Hasn't Kate told you that, said Humphrey_

 _She did; I just simply forgot. I guess since I've been paying most attention to Lilly's boyfriend, Garth, Kate's dating life has slipped my mind. So, what are you really planning with my daughter, said Eve_

 _Nothing, said Humphrey_

 _Don't lie to me, said Eve_

 _I don't know what your talking about, said Humphrey_

 _Then explain this, said Eve pulling a box of condoms out of his bag_

 _How'd you know those were in there, asked Humphrey_

 _Call it mother's intuition. And based on how light this box is, you've been using these on my daughter for sometime now, said Eve_

 _You're not mad are you_

 _At least I know my daughter is protected by wolves like you who have some common sense to use protection, said Eve grabbing Humphrey by his wolfhood_

 _What are you doing? Wait, aren't you married? Why, said Humphrey as he was stammering at first but was silenced by a kiss_

 _I've been sexually starved since my husband has been on so many business trips. Besides, don't I look like Kate, but older and sexier, said Eve getting evencloser to Humphrey_

 _Yeah, you do, said Humphrey_

 _Let's head up to my room to continue, said Eve_

Humphrey and Eve went up to Eve's room and the two wolves began to make out with each other. As they were making out, they began to take off each others clothes until they were both nude. Eve was very impressed with how big Humphrey is and Humphrey really loved how big her breast are. This made Humphrey go to her breast and started sucking on her tits. As he was sucking, Eve would moan and groan from having Humphrey on her. She told Humphrey: "You're good at this; keep going". Humphrey would continue to suck on her for a long period of time until he had enough. Eve would then push him on to the bed and started sucking on his wolfhood erotically. Humphrey would say: "Take it deeper; I really love your mouth on me". As she was sucking, Eve would make sure to move her tongue all around his wolfhood to get a really good taste of his wolfhood. Before Eve could do more, Kate would walk in on them.

 _Mom! Humphrey! What are you two doing, said Kate_

 _Kate! I...I...you see….she….I'm sorry, said Humphrey_

 _Humphrey, be quiet. Mom, how could you do this to me, said Kate_

 _I couldn't help myself. Since your father has to go on so many business trips, I need some form of relief, said Eve_

 _So you used my boyfriend and played on his sexual drive just to fulfill yours. Come on mom, thats not cool. You should at least ask me first before you decided to fuck my boyfriend. I know how good he is so I know how to properly take care of him, said Kate as she was taking off her clothes_

She would then move Eve over so she could start sucking on Humphrey's wolfhood next. As much as Eve wanted to continue tasting it, she went up to Humphrey and started to make out with him again while her daughter had her fun. Humphrey thought that having two women on him like that couldn't happen in real life, but it was and he was enjoying every bit of it.

After Kate was done sucking on his wolfhood, she called Eve over and had her place her breast in between Humphrey's wolfhood like she was doing hers. As they were getting close to each other like that, Kate gave Eve a kiss on her mouth to make this even more fun for Humphrey. Humphrey could only watch in excitement from having these two on him like that; it especially showed when he let out all his juices on them.

Kate would then get Humphrey to place his wolfhood inside of her womanhood. Kate would then tell Eve to lay on her back so she could lick her womanhood at the same time. As this was going, Eve and Humphrey were both moaning in pleasure and ecstasy from this. Humphrey loved having his huge wolfhood inside Kate's tight womanhood. Eve would love how her own daughter was pleasuring her by licking her womanhood. Kate enjoyed having both wolve in between her like this and how pleasurable this was for her

Kate would then stop them, so Eve would get the opportunity to have Humphrey's wolfhood inside of her. Kate would then lay on her back and said she would pleasure herself while they went at it. Eve really enjoyed how Humphrey was inside of her. She could really feel how big Humphrey is and how much thrust he was putting into this. Eve would tell Humphrey to take it deeper and harder since she was really enjoying this; he would do that of course. Kate would be placing her paw inside of her womanhood since she was really enjoying the sight she was seeing when it came to her mom and Humphrey. She loved it so much that she let out all her fluids out

Humphrey could then feel himself ready to burst and took his wolfhood out. Before he did, Eve brought Kate over to make out with her one final time. Humphrey thought this was incredibly hot, so he let out all of his fluids on them like there was no tomorrow. Eve and Kate would make sure to get as much of it in them as possible since they've been waiting for that for a while and they wanted the taste. The two would then get up and give Humphrey kisses before he fainted from exhaustion

 _You think he'll be alright, said Eve_

 _Trust me, he'll bounce back in two hours begging for more, said Kate_

 _So you're not mad at me, really, said Eve_

 _To be honest, I was going to get another girl I knew in on this since I wanted to spice up our sex life a bit. I just never imagined it would be my own mother. Maybe next time, I might let you have him all to yourself, said Kate_

 _Really, said Eve_

 _Really, said Kate as she and Eve kissed one final time before laying down on Humphrey to rest_

 **Let me know what you think in the comments section. If I get enough comments, I might do a sequel to this if I get enough support**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I waited this long to do a sequel to do this. I just wanted to focus on other stories and I wanted to wait a while before starting the sequel to this. I hope you all enjoy this and if it was worth the wait**

It was midnight by the time Eve and Kate woke up. They would watch as Humphrey was still asleep and they kissed him on his cheek before getting up and heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

 _I thought he would be ready by now; I guess having two girls such as ourselves was too much for him don't you think, Eve said as she washed her face_

 _I suppose it's possible. When it was just us he would always ask for round two and three immediately. I guess I'll have to wake him up and see if he is up for another round now; I know I am, said Kate_

 _Kate, has Humphrey always been the one in charge of your relationship, Eve asked Kate_

 _No! You know I would never let any wolf walk all over me, said Kate_

 _Not what I mean. Have you ever been dominant with him, said Eve_

 _No! What are you talking about, asked Kate_

 _Follow me; I want to show you something, said Eve as she grabbed Kate by the wrist_

After they left the bathroom, Eve took Kate down to the basement. When they arrived there, Eve grabbed a book from a shelf of old books. This resulted in a passage opening in front of them and she lead Kate down to it. Inside this room, was a multitude of costumes and outfits that Kate has never seen before.

 _Wow! Where did you get all of these, asked Kate_

 _I had them most of my life; they're one size fits all outfits. This is what I would use whenever your father and I thought our daily routines were boring and we wanted to spice things up; I also used some of these outfits when I was younger too. These are my favorite outfits, said Eve_

 _What kind of outfits are these, Kate asked pointing to a certain collection in the middle of the room_

 _They are my domination collection. It is when I show Winston that I'm the wolf in charge and he will do what I say. It's guarantee to make all males submissive in the end. I know you and Humphrey have a good relationship, but you should always remind him that you are the wolf that is in charge, said Eve_

 _Hey that one over there has a "K" on it and that other one next to it has an "L" on it. Did you make those for me and Lilly to use, said Kate_

 _Well I figured you two would need to use them again at some point in your lives so I prepared for that day. Come on Kate, you should try it out. If you want I'll help you, said Eve_

 _Mom, I know how to act dominant, said Kate_

 _But you never lived it. All you've see is stuff from videos from that website you like, said Eve_

 _Have you been going through my computer again, said Kate_

 _Maybe! Anyway, what do you say about trying this with Humphrey on your own; I'll just watch, said Eve_

 _You won't just watch; you're going to help me with this. I know you're not trying to come between me and Humphrey, but I can tell you want to join in, said Kate_

 _You'll let me, said Eve with a smile on her face_

 _Does this answer your question, said Kate giving her mother a kiss_

 _It does. Let's get ready, said Eve giving Kate a kiss_

After they had their talk, Kate and Eve would get dressed in their black latex outfits. Once they were ready, they went upstairs and tied Humphrey up to the bed. They would then dump cold water on him and woke him up. Humphrey found himself tied to the bed and gagged. He was wondering what was going on since he was surprised to be like this. He then noticed Kate and Eve dressed in their black latex outfits and holding whips. Humphrey tried to ask what was going on, but Kate and Eve would only respond with whips toward his body. Kate told him that he was going to learn a lesson from her and Eve as to who will be in charge of their relationship as of now. Humphrey tried to speak again, but Eve would simply whip him and tell him to be quiet. Kate then told Humphrey that he will only speak when spoken to from now on. She also told him that he must call her Mistress K and Eve must be called Mistress E. Humphrey nodded his head in agreement to what they said.

Once they knew that he was listening, Eve and Kate began sucking on Humphrey's cock while he was still tied up. As they were sucking, Humphrey was enjoying having their tongues and mouths all over him. Then suddenly, Humphrey let out his juices too early. This made Kate and Eve made since they didn't give him permission to do so. As punishment, they grabbed their whips and began whipping him on his chest. Eve would then slpa Humphrey in the face and Kate would punch him in guy. The two then untied him and pushed him onto the ground. They then told Humphrey to lick their boots. Humphrey, with a pouty and whimpering face, did what they said and licked their boots. Eve then told Humphrey to place his cock inside of Kate's pussy while she choked him by the neck. Once inside, Kate ordered Humphrey to pound her hard and if he stopped Eve would punish him. As this was going on, Kate could feel how much pressure Humphrey was putting on her that she told him to go faster and harder; which he did. Eve would then grab a collar and leash and placed it on Humphrey. Eve then asked Kate if she could have fun with "their pet"; Kate said go right ahead. Eve would tug on the leash and tell Humphrey to come here. She would then ungag Humphrey and tell him to lick her pussy like the pet he is. Once he began licking, she would let out moans of pleasure and ecstasy from his wet and warm tongue. She would then tell Kate to get the paddle to spank Humphrey with since it will motivate him to pleasure her more; Kate did and gave Humphrey some spankings with the paddle to make him do better. After Eve had enough, both she and Kate pushed Humphrey onto the ground. Eve would then place her pussy on top of Humphrey's cock and Kate would place hers on his face for him to lick. Once they were on him, Humphrey did what they wanted and pleasured them as hard as he could. Kate and Eve were both moaning and groaning from having Humphrey do this to them. They ordered Humphrey to keep going faster and faster on them since they wanted him to pleasure them with all his might and make them feel good. As this was going, Kate and Eve would kiss each other passionately as a sign of their love for one another and to make sure Humphrey would last longer by seeing this. It was successful and Humphrey pleasured them for a long time after that. Kate and Eve then gave Humphrey permission to release his fluids all over them like he wanted; which they took it all in. After they were done, they gave Humphrey a few passionate kisses as his reward and he fainted from exhaustion from this

 _I think we really did a number on him this time, said Eve_

 _You think he enjoyed it, asked Kate_

 _You see that smile on his face; he'll be begging for more, Eve pointed out the smile on Humphrey's face_

 _Thanks for showing this to me mom; it was really fun, said Kate kissing her mother again_

 _Anything to help my daughter become a real woman. Kate, can I ask a favor from you, asked Eve with a pouty face_

 _You want to have Humphrey to yourself for a while don't you, said Kate_

 _What gave it away, said Eve_

 _It was kinda of obvious. I'll let you have him for a while, but it will cost you, said Kate_

 _I'll raise your allowance, do your chores for the next month, and I'll pay your car payment for the next four months, said Eve_

 _Deal, said Kate_


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning and Humphrey was just getting up from his fun night with Kate and Eve. He couldn't believe that he just spent the night with not only his girlfriend but also her mother. Humphrey then realized that they were both out of bed. He then noticed a note from Kate that said:"Had to go out. One of my friends needs me to help out with an application for a college that they are applying to. Will be back later tonight. Keep my mom company until then". With that in mind, Humphrey got up from the bed. It took him a while to find his clothes since they were all scattered across the entire room, but he found them. He would then head downstairs to find Eve eating on the couch and watching tv.

 _I see you've finally awaken, Eve said welcoming Humphrey_

 _Yeah! How long have I been asleep, asked Humphrey_

 _A long time; it's already 11 am. You must have been exhausted from last night, said Eve_

 _Well I've never had two female wolves on me like that before. Mind if I sit with you, asked Humphrey_

 _Sure! I left you a plate in the fridge if you're hungry, Eve told him_

 _Thanks, Humphrey said as he went to go get his plate_

After Humphrey got his plate, he sat down with Eve and watched tv with her. As he was eating, Eve put her plate down and then began to lay down on Humphrey. This made Humphrey blush a bit since she was laying. Humphrey never imagined that he would have an older wolf like her like Eve all to himself. He could tell that she was enjoying being on him like that as if he was her own husband. He remembers Kate always saying that Eve and her father Winston have a wonderful marriage and were happy since the day they met. However, Winston has been busy with work that he barely spends any time with her like they used to. As he was eating, he grabbed a strawberry and offered it to Eve to take a bite out of it; he would then eat it. She would then grab a grape of his plate, lick it and then feed it back to Humphrey. Eve then crushed a strawberry and placed it on her cleavage. This caused Humphrey to place his face inside of her cleavage and lick all the strawberry juice of of her. Eve loved having Humphrey's tongue on her like that. She could feel how wet and warm his tongue is to the point that she giggled in excitement on how ticklish it was.

 _You have a nice tongue. My daughter is lucky to have you, Eve complimented him_

 _Thanks! Can I ask you something, that I know you might not want me to ask, Humphrey stated_

 _Why am I doing this sort of thing when I'm a married wolf, Eve answered for him_

 _How did you know I was going to ask that, asked Humphrey_

 _Trust me, I know. The answer is simple: I've been starved sexually. my husband goes on so many business trips that I barely see him anymore. When I do, I make sure I get in a few good rounds with him before he heads off with him. For some reason, you remind me of him when I first met him. I guess that's why I came onto you like that yesterday, said Eve_

 _I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower; I stink, said Humphrey_

Humphrey gave Eve a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to go take a shower. When he found the bathroom, he made sure to keep the door unlocked so Eve could come in later. Once he took off his clothes, he found a shampoo called Wolf's Musk Shower Gel. He's heard of this type of shower gel and how expensive it is to buy just one bottle of it. He figured that he might as well use some of it since he is here. Once in the shower, he began placing the gel all over his body and getting every bit of it on him. He wanted to savor this shower gel on him since he knew that he would never get a chance to use this type of shower gel again.

As he was showering, Eve would watch from the outside for a while before heading in herself. She thought to herself that Humphrey was like the younger version of Winston that she wishes was around again. She loved seeing him inside the shower touching and cleaning himself while she simply watched. She knew that he was Kate's boyfriend, but she wished that she could keep Humphrey for the rest of her life. However, she knew that Humphrey would always be Kate's boyfriend and future husband. She would have to enjoy this last moment with Humphrey while she can. So she went into the shower and wrapped herself around Humphrey

 _I saw you watching me. What took you so long, asked Humphrey_

 _I just wanted to look at you for a while. You really do remind me of Winston in your own way. You just have a different taste than him, Eve said as she kissed him_

 _Thanks, Humphrey said as he kissed her back_

 _Humphrey, if I were younger and you met me before Kate, would you have done anything with me; be honest, asked Eve_

 _Honestly, I would. You're very beautiful and you have wonderful personality, said Humphrey_

 _You're quite the charmer. Promise me, you'll make Kate happy if you two ever decided to get married in the future. I know I'm thinking too far ahead for something like this, but you never know, said Eve_

 _I will. But for now, let me enjoy you and your hot body, Humphrey said as he began to kiss her passionately._

With that said, Humphrey and Eve would start making out. They would kiss each other passionately and let the warm water of the shower hit them both, Humphrey would then proceed to kissing Eve on her neck and continuing down toward her breast and straight to her tits. Once he was there, he began sucking Eve's tits very passionately. Eve would allow Humphrey to suck on her and she would take it all in. She would moan and groan from having him on her like that and she would beg Humphrey to keep going. Humphrey loved having the taste of Eve's tits inside of her mouth. She would then tell Humphrey to let her suck his cock next. Once she got on her knees, she began sucking on his cock very passionately and roughly. She would make sure that she took it all in her mouth and suck it to her heart's content. Humphrey would be to the back of the shower and take in all of Eve's wet pleasure. He would moan and groan from having her on him and he would place his paws on her head to make sure she went deeper and stayed there for a while. This would go on until Humphrey let out all of his juices inside of her mouth.

After that was done, Eve would then get up and turn around so Humphrey could take her; he started things off with her pussy. Once he placed his cock inside of her pussy, he began thrusting inside of her very hard. He would make sure that he would thrust inside of her very hard and make sure she took it all in. Eve would simply moan in pain and pleasure from having his huge cock inside of her. She would beg Humphrey to go faster and harder since she wanted this to last for a long time. She would then beg Humphrey to spank her butt like the slut that she is; which he did and he made sure it was hard. Humphrey would then take out his cock and place it inside of her ass. Eve could really feel how painful it was inside of her. She then felt Humphrey grab her breast very tightly and lick her neck. She couldn't imagine how wonderful Humphrey was at this until now. She would tell Humphrey that she loves how he is pleasuring her, how he touches her, and how he makes her his wolf. Humphrey responded by turning Eve's head around and kissing her very passionately. As this went on, Humphrey could feel himself ready to burst again. Eve would then beg Humphrey to let it all out in her ass for her. Humphrey would do what she asked without question and let all of his fluids inside of her ass. With that ending, the two would make out one final time.

Once they got out of the shower, they would make out the rest of the time on the bed; they did this for about an hour. As they were making out, Humphrey noticed a message from Kate saying that she is coming back soon to finish the rest of their homework. Eve noticed the message too and said that he should wait for her here so the two can finish up their work after how much of a distraction she has caused for the two of them. Eve would then head up and get dressed. Humphrey asked where she was going and she responded by saying she was going to go for a walk and get some fresh air for a while. Humphrey would then ask if she was ok, but Eve told her that she was fine. He then walked up to her and gave her another passionate and long kiss before she headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

While Humphrey was in bed, he thought to himself that Eve must be a very lonely wolf if he somehow reminded her of Winston for some reason. He enjoyed having sex with her, but was wondering what was going on in her head. He figured he would sleep on things first and then ask Kate about this once she got back

Kate then came into the house, up to the room to find Humphrey asleep. She then grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag and poured it on him

"Hey, what was that for" asked Humphrey

"Copy this down." Kate said giving him some paper

"What is it" asked Humphrey

Our Homework answers. I managed to get them from Princess; she owed me a favor. By the way, school is canceled on Monday; apparently the school is infested.

"Then what's the rush to finish this. We could get back to fucking." said Humphrey as he leaned toward her

"Focus Humphrey. Let's get this done first; then you fuck me." said Kate

"Ok!" said Humphrey

With that said, the two got back to work in finishing their homework. As they were working, Kate asked Humphrey if it was fun having sex with her mother. Humphrey said it was amazing; but Kate was still number one in his eyes. Kate would then ask Humphrey if Eve was doing ok. He said she was ok, but she had Winston on the brain since during their time in the shower she said that he reminded her of him. Kate was not surprised to hear this since Eve has been acting like that for a while. She then further explained that she knows that her father, Winston, has been cheating on her. It happened a while back when Eve called Winston to see how he was doing. When he answered, it was an accidental answer. Over the phone, she could hear Winston moaning and groaning with two other female wolves. She's not sure who the wolves are, but she knew that Winston was going behind her back regardless because she listened to him having sex with them for a whole hour.

"She listened to him have sex for an hour and did nothing" said Humphrey

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but she was in shock. She even heard him say that he was going to divorce mom once me and Lilly head off to college." said Kate

"How are you taking this" asked Humphrey

"I've already been through my grief of things, but my mom hasn't gotten over it right now. It's probably why she said you remind her of my dad. Hopefully she'll get better." said Kate

"Are you sure you're going to be ok" said Humphrey

"I will! Besides, I have my horny boyfriend to keep me company." said Kate

"You bet I'm here. So can we fuck now?" Humphrey asked her

"Only if you beg for it" said Kate with a flirty tone

"Can we please fuck now" Humphrey begged her

"Ok, come here you." said Kate

With that said, the two would proceed to making out with each other. As they were kissing, Humphrey proceed to taking off Kate's clothes for her and revealing her naked body. Once in the nude, Humphrey proceed to sucking on Kate's tits. As he was sucking on them, Kate would moan and groan from having his mouth on her and sucking on her. She told Humphrey to keep going and to suck faster. Humphrey did what she asked and continued sucking on her tits for a long time; especially since it made Kate wet easily.

Humphrey then stopped and made Kate suck on his cock. Once she began sucking on it, Humphery would let his tongue out of his mouth in pleasure from having her mouth on his cock. She told Kate to suck it harder and deeper, while at the same time she made her do that by placing his paws on her head and keeping her head down. As she was sucking, Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum early. Once he did, his cum filled up Kate's mouth and she would simply take it all in and rub the rest around her mouth.

Kate then told Humphrey that he could do the thing that she normally doesn't allow: pin her to the wall to suck her pussy and squeeze her breast. After hearing this, Humphrey carried Kate to the wall and started to suck on her pussy and squeeze her breast. As he was doing this, Kate would moan and groan from the pleasure and pain. The reason she normally never let Humphrey do this to her because it sometimes felt humiliating and he would sometimes take things too far afterwards. As Humphrey was sucking on her and squeezing her, Kate's face began to turn red from the pleasure that came from this; she begged Humphrey to slow down for a bit but he wasn't really listening to her.

Humphrey would stop after a couple minutes and place her back on the bed. He would then place his fully erected cock inside of her ass. Once inside, Kate could feel how painful it was to have it in her ass, but Humphrey said she knows that she can take it. He then proceeded to thrusting his cock inside of her at a very fast rate. Kate would beg Humphrey to slow down, but he was already in deep with her and didn't want to stop things right now. He would then switch to her pussy and thrust inside of her very hard and and deep. Kate would simply moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having him inside of her like that and receiving huge amounts of spankings from him. This would go on until Humphrey told her that he was about to cum. He would take his cock out of her and spray all his juices all over her ass.

After that was over, the two would rest on the bed. Kate would then get up to use the bathroom while Humphrey was napping. She would then hear the door opening knowing that her mom has come back and decided to go check on her.

 **Ok, the next chapter will be KatexEve and the final chapter to this will have all three of them again. However, I am thinking of continuing this a little more with these pairings: GarthxLillyxTony and PrincessxWinstonxDaria. I plan to make their stories go on at the exact same time this one is. Tell me what you guys think in the comments section if you like this idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate would head downstairs to see her mother and check on how she was doing. When she did, she noticed that the door to the basement was open. This could only mean that he mother went down to the domination room. At first Kate thought she was just getting stuff to have fun with Humphrey again, but it was different this time. She would watch as her mother had a silver dildo in her hand and watched as she placed it inside of her pussy. She would moan and groan in pleasure and say the name Tony while doing this. She would then squeeze her breast at the same time as she was placing the dildo inside of her. Before Kate could leave and not bother her mother, she accidentally broke one of the steps when she stepped on it; this alerted her mother to her presence

 _I was just leaving; I didn't want to disturb you, said Kate_

 _No, it's ok; I have no problem having my daughter seeing me masturbate like that. So I take it that you finished your little errand, said Eve_

 _Yeah! It was just getting one of my friend's, Princess, to give me the answers to our homework. So, how was having Humphrey all to yourself, asked Kate_

 _Fantastic! He's a keeper, I can assure you of that, said Eve_

 _Then why don't you go have fun with him again; I give you my blessing, said Kate_

 _No, it's ok. He's your boyfriend first and you should be the one that has your way with him. I can just entertain myself with my dildo collection, said Eve_

 _You mentioned the name Tony while you were using that thing; who is he?, asked Kate_

Eve began to tell Kate that Tony was once his friend and ex-boyfriend. They used to hang out a lot when they were younger. Eventually they became boyfriend and one day they broke up because Tony went to join the military and he didn't want Eve to worry about him too much and go into a state of depression in case he had one final night together before Tony said his goodbye to her. Years later, he came back but he was now with some other wolf he met while on duty. While she didn't actually talk to him about it, she figured it out once she saw him get off a transport for soldiers with her. She was upset for a while. She even started a comfort/lesbian relationship with a female wolf named Sarah. However, she and Sarah broke up after Sarah convinced Eve to really move on and find someone new. she Since then, she moved on and tried to get on with her life. She would eventually meet Winston and the two would get married and have Kate and Lilly later on. Their relationship would eventually make her forget all about Tony and simply move on to Winston. However, things were growing stale because of Winston's job and him having to be gone for long periods of time.

 _Wow! So I take it you and dad were already having problems with your relationship already, said Kate with a worried look on her face_

 _Yes! We tried making things work as hard as possible; marriage counseling, taking small vacations, even spicing up our sex lives. At one point we even tried being swingers, but that didn't work; in fact I think it's what made Winston start to lose interest., said Eve_

 _You think things started like this when me and Lilly were born?, asked Kate_

 _NO! Don't dare say that. This is all me and your father. Never think that this is your fault. You're my daughter and I will always love you. You and Lilly are the best things that happened to our lives; we're the ones that are messing things up, said Eve assuring her daughter it was not her fault_

 _Ok!, said Kate_

 _Good!(she gives a kiss on the mouth) Sorry about that; I think I overdid that., said Eve_

 _No problem. So, you had a lesbian relationship in the past?, said Kate_

 _Yes! I'm bisexual Kate; but I've always been into males the most., said Eve_

 _How does it usually feel being with another girl?, said Kate_

 _You were going to have another girl do you and Humphrey and you had no real idea what to do? Kate, you need to know these sorts of things. I know you're interested in males, but you should know how to be with females too. I say thins because you may want to spice things up with Humphrey in the future with some other woman, but you have to make sure that you keep Humphrey focused on you or the both of you. You need to make him desire both of you at once; mainly you., Eve explained to Kate_

 _Do you think you can show?, asked Kate_

 _I don't think, I will show you, said Eve_

Eve would start things off by giving Kate a long passionate kiss. She would make sure that Kate would get into this as much as possible by getting her tongue inside of her mouth. Kate could feel her tongue touching hers. Kate could then feel Eve taking off her bra and revealing her breast to her.

Eve would then proceed to sucking on Kate's tits. As she was doing this, she would push Kate to the ground so she could lay on her back as she received this pleasure. Kate was letting out moans of pleasure and joy. She would tell her mother that this felt wonderful and amazing. She begged her mother to keep going as she did loved having her tongue lick her tits like that. Eve did this since she wanted her daughter to get as much pleasure from this as possible. Eve this for a few more minutes until she stopped and told Kate to give it a try next. Kate started to suck on Eve's tits; Eve was really impressed at how fast Kate picked this up. She moaned in and groaned in pleasure and ecstasy at the same time from her daughter's licks and took it all in.

Eve would then have Kate stop and then have her get on all fours. Eve proceed to taking off Kate's panties and proceeded to licking her pussy. As she was licking it, Kate was moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy. She could feel her mother's wet tongue all up inside of her. The pleasure of her tongue made Kate's face turned red since this feeling is entirely new to her. Eve would then let Kate have a turn in licking Eve's pussy next. As she was licking, Kate could feel how tasty her mother's pussy is. She could understand how much Eve enjoyed things like this and how pleasurable it must feel to have another woman touch you like that.

Eve would then have Kate stop for a while so she could grab something. She came back and had a black strap on-vibrator cock on her. She told Kate that this was to give Kate the dick she was hoping for again. Once she placed it inside her pussy, Kate could feel the strap on vibrating inside of her. She would scream in pleasure and excitement from having this thing inside of her and love how it felt buzzing through her entire body. Eve would then have Kate get up for a bit and have her turn her head around so she and her could make out as the strap on-vibrator did its work. This would go on for a long time until Kate could feel herself ready to orgasm. Once she orgasmed, Eve would take all that came out of her for herself.

As the two were resting, Kate thanked her mother for showing this to her and giving her a few pointers for this; she even gave her mother a kiss again. While they were sitting down, Eve noticed the camera in the corner was on; Kate asked why there was a camera there. Eve explained that camera is connected to the upstairs tv; it was meant to show sex scene after she and Winston were done down here. Eve figured that it must have been activated from upstairs; meaning Humphrey watched the whole thing from the television upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter to the Kate, Humphrey, and Eve arc**

It was now sunday morning. Kate, Humphrey and Eve were all sleeping on the bed together. Kate was the first to wake up. Normally she would have put on her clothes, but she figured that wouldn't matter since she was going to have another go at Humphrey and Eve once they both wake up or if one of them woke up. She headed downstairs to get something to eat; she grabbed a banana and some yogurt. As she was eating, Eve would come up from behind her and give her a kiss on the cheek

C _ome back to bed., Eve said kissing her daughter_

 _I will; I just wanted to eat something. Here, you'll need it once Humphrey wakes up. He really liked the show we put on for him, said Kate_

 _I hope you aren't too embarrassed by it; I didn't know the camera was turned on when we did that., said Eve_

 _It's ok, I know. So what do you feel like doing today, other than fuck Humphrey again., said Kate_

 _To be honest, I have nothing better to do today. Normally this is the day that I head out to the gym or something, but I don't feel like it today. I just want to enjoy your boyfriend for the little amount of time I have. Have you heard anything from Lilly?, asked Eve_

 _Yeah! She says that she's going to stay over at Candy's place., said Kate_

 _Really!? I thought she would be with her suppose boyfriend's house; his name is Garth right?, said Eve_

 _Well she told me she was hanging out at Candy's house this week, but she never really called me back after I last saw her. To be honest mom, I'm not really sure if they are dating. I've heard rumors, but they've never been true. I've asked Lilly on occasions if she and Garth are really boyfriend and girlfriend, but she never gives me a real answer to that. I could ask her later. But on another note mom, how have you been keeping track of something as to her dating Garth?, said Kate_

 _From some girl named Princess. I just over heard her talk about how Garth broke up with her for Lilly or something. And she and him came over one day to study for exams a while back. I would listen to see if they actually did anything, but they never did. After a while, I just didn't pay attention., said Eve_

 _If you were given the opportunity, would you have jumped Garth and had sex with him?, asked Kate_

 _I probably would have. But I did with Humphrey and he's way better. I hope to have a little more fun with him for a while, if that's ok with you., said Eve blushing red_

 _It is fact, I have a plan for what we can do to Humphrey next. But before that, we need to talk about something., said Kate giving her mother a kiss_

Upstairs, Humphrey was finally getting up from the bed. He was wondering where Kate and Eve went. He searched all over the house to see where they were since he was ready for another round. Once he went to the bathroom to freshen up, he found a note and map left for him. It was from Kate and Eve and they told him to follow it into the nearby forest area. Humphrey then got dressed and followed the map to the location. During the trip as he was midway to the location, he found a bag addressed to him. He looked inside of it and found a pair of very short black trunks; speedo size

Once he got changed, he would continue to head to his next destination: the lake. When he arrived, he found Kate and Eve near a huge rock next to the lake. They were both wearing both wearing black sling bikinis. They were both on the rock making out with each other while at the same time placing sunscreen on each others bodies. Humphrey could then feel his cock grow from seeing this very sexy sight. It especially turned him on when he saw those two lick their pussies for a bit. No longer wanting to watch, Humphrey would walk up to the two of them.

 _Did you like the show small preview that we just gave Humphrey, said Kate_

 _You know I did., said Humphrey having his tongue out_

 _Good! Because we're going to give you the full package of our bodies right now. However, this time it will have a catch., said Eve_

 _What kind of catch?. said Humphrey_

 _This rock has a small legend to it. It is said that if wolves mate on this rock, then the male(s) belongs to the female(s) that they mated with forever., said Kate_

 _Once you mate with us, you will belong to only us. That will mean you can never leave me or my daughter for anyone else., said Eve_

 _What about Winston?, asked Humphrey_

 _When he arrives home on Monday, I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving him. I've found a new lover in you and Kate is willing to share you with me. That is, if you want me., said Eve_

 _You bet I do., said Humphrey_

 _We're glad to hear that. Now come here and do us Humphrey., said Kate_

Humphrey would then walk up to both females and proceed to kissing them. He would leave very passionate and long kisses on their mouths since he wanted to take it in for a long period of time. He would then tear off their bikinis in order to see their perfect bodies. Eve and Kate responded to this by getting on their knees and tearing off his speedo in order to reveal his very long cock. Instead of taking turns on who got to suck on it first, they did it at the same time. They would lick his cock with their wet tongues very fast and get his cock in their mouths for certain periods of time. Humphrey would simply lay back on the rock as he was being sucked off by these two sexy wolves. He'd moan and groan from having their tongues and mouths all over him and he would simply take it all in. This would go on until Humphrey cummed in their mouths.

Humphrey then called Eve over to be fucked in her ass. He then told Kate to come here too; he would carry her by the legs and lick her pussy while holding her. Once that happend, Humphrey would thrust his cock inside of Eve's ass and started licking Kate's pussy. Both Eve and Kate would moan in pleasure and ecstasy from having Humphrey on them like that. Eve could feel the thrust of his cock inside of her ass and her breast giggling as a result. Kate was squeezing her breast and panting with her tongue out from having Humphrey lick inside of her pussy.

Kate and Eve would then switch places; Kate got fucked in the ass while Eve's pussy would be licked. As this went on, both wolves would let out loud moans of pleasure from having Humphrey do them like this. They could feel every bit of his tongue and cock pleasure them and how much effort her was putting into doing them

Humphrey would then have the two squeeze their breast together in between his his cock was in between them, he could not only feel their breast on his cock but they also licked his cock too. Humphrey loved having their breast pleasure him lick that. He could feel how big and puffy they were on his cock. He then called them up so he could lick their tits for a while. This was especially pleasurable for Kate and Eve since his warm tongue was all over thier very hard tits. His licking resulted in them both letting out their fluids out of thier pussies.

Since he couldn't decide which pussy he wanted to fuck first, he had Kate and Eve lay on top of each other and have their pussies touch one another. This way, he could fuck both of them at the same time. He placed his already huge cock inside their pussies. While he was doing this, Kate and Eve were making out with each other. As they were making out, the would let out moans in both of their mouths from having Humphrey's cock inside of the. They could feel the immense pressure from having his cock inside of them and how much thrust he was putting inside of them. They especially loved how he was giving them spankings at the same time.

After a while, Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum again. He would get up and spray all of his cum all over Kate and Eve. They would simply take it all in and lick all of it. The two would kiss each other and share the juices with one another.

Later, Kate and Eve would lay on top of Humphrey and kiss him anywhere on their bodies. Humphrey would then tell his new lovers that he is looking forward to the more fun he is going to have with them.

 **Well this is the last chapter of the Kate, Humphrey, and Eve Arc. The next one will be Garth, Lilly, and Tony. I will start the next chapter as soon as possible and I hope you all enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This story takes place at the same time Kate, Humphrey, and Eve were doing things too**

At Jasper High, Garth was heading out of the school since today was a half day. Normally, he would hang out with his pals, but his dad had something special planned for the two of them tonight. As he was leaving, he noticed the girl Lilly working in the library. He's know Lilly for a while now, since she's helped him with a few assignments in the past; mainly stuff that involved english. He considers her a friend and would sometimes hang out with her whenever he could. This even lead to them going on a few dates together; they even had sex at one point during those dates. However, the two drifted apart over the years since both of them had different paths that they were planning on following; he wants to be a football star and she wants to be a therapist/psychologist.

He then walked over to her to see if she was alright and asked her if she needed a lift home since all the busses have practically left. Lilly told her no since she is working on a paper to apply for a really important scholarship that she wants to get for the college that she is applying to. Garth asked her what kind of paper it is, but Lilly said that she doesn't want him or anyone else to know about it right now since she wants to have it done by this weekend. She's almost done; all it needs is a few more finishing touches. Before he leaves, Lilly congratulates him on getting accepted into Jasper University East football team with a full ride thanks to his skills. Garth thanked her and said his goodbyes to Lilly.

Once he was out of the building, he got into his car and left the school. He would then head over to pick up his father, Tony, from work; he works at a barbershop. Since his car was being serviced, Garth had to pick him up from work today. However, the two had made plans to celebrate tonight anyway after Garth received his scholarship. The two would head out to a place called the Full Moon Howl. It's a very exclusive club for men that doubles as strip club/whore house. The two would simply hang out at the bar and have drinks and eat

"Well son, you did it. You're going to be football star" said Tony as he and Garth toasted their drinks

"I'm just in college dad. I haven't gotten into professional football yet." said Garth

"With your skill, you'll be there in no time. My training helped you out." said Tony

"It was military training that you got from your times as a soldier. However, it was very helpful and it made me get where I am now because of it; even built up muscle" said Garth as he was taking another drink from his glass

"This has been great. We got great food, drinks, and all the pretty wolves here to eye at." said Tony eyeing all the waitresses in their underwear

"We can do more than eye at them you know. Why don't we take one home with us for the night; it's on me" said Garth

"Garth, you can't simply pick a waitress and see if they'll sleep with you here; you gotta make them want you and pick the right one." said Tony

"How about that one; I like a wolf with that shade of fur." said Garth pointing to a wolf with white fur, yellow eyes, and a size d breast

"You're call!" said Tony agreeing with his son

With that said, Garth and Tony would lure in that waitress toward them; the wolf's name is Lola. She would then tell both guys that they are both pretty cute and she wouldn't mind playing with them. She said to meet her out in the back while she checks out of work. As she was leaving, Tony stated that Lola looks really young to be working at a place like this. However, he figured she must be an adult they only allow 18 and up women to work here anyway. Once the alcohol cleared out of their system, the two would pick up Lola and take to their house. They lived in a remote house outside of the city. It used to be a dude ranch that was run by Tony's father, but the place was shut down after Tony's father died a while back.

Lola then told Garth and Tony that she's going to freshen up a bit. As she was in the bathroom, Garth and Tony were getting undressed for her. The two talked about who would take what first; they were mainly arguing over who get's to have her pussy first. They decide that the best way was by flipping a coin. Once the coin was flipped, Tony called heads. When the coin fell to the ground, it turned up tails; which means Garth got to have Lola's pussy first. When Lola came out of the bathroom, she was completely naked and had purple lipstick on and asked them in a sexy pose if they were ready for her. With that said, Garth and Tony grabbed Lola and went to the bed.

Tony got on the bed and layed on his back. Lola then got on the side of the bed and began sucking on his cock. As she was sucking on his cock, Garth placed his cock inside of her pussy. He would thrust his cock with all of his might and made sure to give her a lot of spankings. At the same time, Tony felt the immense pleasure of Lola sucking on his cock. He moans and groans from the intensity of her tongue. Tony told Garth that her mouth is doing wonder on him; Garth responds by telling her that her pussy is very tight. Lola could only feel the immense pain and pleasure from having to suck a cock and get pounded by one at the same time

After a while, Tony and Garth switched places; Garth got his cock sucked on while Tony pounded her in the pussy. Once he was inside of her, Tony could feel what Garth was talking about when it came to how tight her pusy is. Garth was also seeing what Tony was talking about when it came to her blowjobs; he felt the immense pleasure of her warm and fast tongue touching his cock.

Then Tony stopped, got on his knees, and began licking her pussy. Garth decide that he wanted to try out her breast, so he began sucking on her tits. Lola began to turn red in the face from having her tits sucked on and pussy licked all at the same time that she could barely handle all of it at once. Tony then urged Garth to switch places since he wanted to try her tits too. Garth easily agreed and began to suck on her pussy while Tony sucked on Lola's tits. Lola could immensely feel the huge pleasure from having both males due her like this that it was almost tearing her apart; she loved it to the point that she released her cum out of her pussy

Lola then told Garth and Tony that they can double penetrate her next. Tony and Garth saw no problem with that and proceeded to double penetrate her; Tony would take Lola in the pussy first and Garth took her ass. Once inside, Lola could really feel how painful and pleasurable it was to have to cocks inside of her. Garth and Tony made sure to use all of their power to pound her immensely and make it pleasurable for her too. Lola simply moaned and groaned with all the strength she had left to continue this. Things even got more intense when they switched places to continue pounding her. As they continued, both Garth and Tony could feel themselves ready to cum. They took their cocks out and sprayed all of their cum on her body. As they continued to spray their cum on her, they high pawed each other on a job well done.

In the bed, the two were sleeping next to Lola on each side. Lola would then get up and head to the bathroom. She was taking out what appeared to be contact lenses out of her eyes. It turns out that Lola is really Lilly in disguise. She then began to write down a few notes in her journal that talked about sex and how easy men are in hopes of getting it. She was writing down her whole experience with Garth and Tony; she enjoyed it


End file.
